


An omega in distress

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Hannibal is preparing dinner while a most welcome guest in distress appears.





	

Doctor Hannibal Lecter was gleefully preparing for an evening of light dismemberment of his latest victim, when the doorbell rang. The doctor froze, knife in hand and looked at his antique clock. Ten at night. How very rude for someone to be calling this late.  
He cleaned himself up and went to the door in an agitated state and opened it.  
There was a strange man there.  
“Doctor Lecter,” said the man. “I’m sorry to disturb you, but your omega needs you.”  
“Does he now?”  
“He went into heat at my master’s estate and refused help.”  
“Who is your master, young man?”  
“Mason Verger. “  
“Bring my omega and I shall care for his needs.”  
The doctor did not have a bonded omega, but the scent was familiar and offered a sweet promise.  
“His name is Will Graham,” said the man.  
“Yes,” Hannibal said, and smiled. Once Franklyn had pulled a stunt like this, and he had helped him to clinic where a beta had attended to him and a voluntary alpha had knotted him. But this was Will, his Will, his beautiful future mate.

*

Will, sweaty and clearly smelling of his heat looked at him beside the Verger henchman. He seemed anxious, and bit his lower lip.  
“Hannibal..” he began pleadingly.  
“Don’t say anymore. I shall attend to you,” Hannibal promised soothingly.  
The man left Will in Hannibal’s care.  
“Did he hurt you?” Hannibal asked, stroking Will’s hair.  
“No. He kept offering to knot me, but I refused.”  
“I shall assist you. Will you now accept my offer of being your mate?”  
“Yes,” said Will.  
“Why were you at Mason’s estate?”  
“I was following a lead on a case. I think he put something in my coffee to trigger my heat.“  
“So do I. I shall be there for you.”  
Will trembled with his heat, and he smelled of a fevered sickness that appealed to Hannibal on a very primal level.  
“Come let’s go to the bedroom.”  
Will nodded, and let himself be maneuvered into the warm room.

*  
Hannibal had offered to claim Will many times, but Will had refused, wanting to keep his independence.  
Hannibal had told him he would let Will keep working for Jack, and Will didn’t believe him then. He knew Will would reconsider with time and a little persuasion.  
Now he had.

*  
He undressed Will gently, and looked at his beautiful body, so pale and sweet.  
Will’s exposed ass was dribbling with slick, and his blue eyes were open with need.  
Hannibal undressed slowly, exposing his admirable physique to his mate. Will all but panted with desire.  
Hannibal bit the omega’s supple neck, and Will moaned softly as he bled from the small wound Hannibal’s teeth had opened.  
Hannibal pushed his cock inside the omega’s heated channel, and they moved as one.  
It was a most pleasant way to spend an evening. The dead body in the basement would keep. Verger’s lack of success was the doctor’s gain.


End file.
